Double Trouble
by ComedySuze
Summary: An A2A/New Tricks crossover fanfic where Gene Hunt and a younger Gerry Standing cross paths while investigating the death of a body found in the river. Arguments galore will ensue between them
1. Chapter 1

**Double Trouble**

**An A2A/New Tricks crossover: I've had an idea for this along time to have a younger Gerry bumping into Gene and Alex while they investigate a case.**

Monday 25th October

In Fenchurch East police station as the day was beginning for most of the detectives as they were starting work early after the busy weekend, which had seen Ray getting blind drunk and ending up throwing up in the new fish tank that Luigi had only recently had fitted in the restaurant a couple of days ago by the bar.

Chris and Shaz were talking amongst themselves about that spectacular scene.

"I told him not drink too much but no he goes and ignores everything I said"

"Poor Ray, Debbie didn't seem too pleased, she must have been really embarrassed so that would probably explain why she left early when he threw up and poor Luigi's face thought he was gonna get angry with him"

Gene opened the door of his office, looking over to Ray's desk to see if he had arrived yet, no sign of him just yet.

"Daft bugger made right show of us on Saturday night..Chris let me know when he arrives and also when Drake arrives tell her to report to my office immediately"

"Will do Guv"

* * *

A much younger Gerry Standing was also arriving for work early that morning, having had a run in with his superior officer Don Bevan who was displeased with the younger detective who had foiled a plot to ring down a well known criminal who went by the nickname of Konga Trout as he was also a very stout fisherman.

"Morning Suzy" he smiled walking past the reception desk of the police station.

"Morning Gerry did you have a good night with your wife last night"

"Nah it was terrible she couldn't stand the play i took her to see"

Despite being happily married for a few years, Gerry was quite the ladies man, occasionally flirting with Suzy sometimes in a attempt to cheer her up and that he always had the cheekiest of grins . He had the feeling today would be a very long day, he'd been with the police force for quite a few years and now that it was the 1980's it meant that there would be new police detectives joining and that they would be much younger than him.

"Morning Frank quiet today isn't it where are the others, haven't got hangovers from the weekend have they?"

"Dunno they might be on shifts or nursing hangovers, looks like its only you and me that'll be doin desk work for today"

"Oh what i'm not sitting around for a couple of hours doin poxy bloody office work..i wanna be out catchign criminals instead"

"The boss wouldn't be happy to hear yer moaning"

They chatted in the coatroom for a bit more longer but then interupted by Charlie Collins.

"Oi you two phones to answer here in the office"

"Ok ok we're coming no need to rush us" he sighed pulling an annoyed face which made Frank laugh.

Gerry and Frank made their way to the busy main office as the phones were ringing out loudly. He sat down at the desk leaning over to pick the phone up. Before answering he took a huge sigh in his lungs, probably too much smoking doing a bit of harm. "Hello Barnes Street police station how may i help you"

He nodded while writing down details of what the person was saying on the phone, "So that's Seaman Road number 14...yes..will get an officer there right away" he put the phone down, feeling the need for a cigarette.

"Blimey yer gonna need to cut down on them fags Gerry you look knackered and stressed..have you asked for a few days off yet" Frank asked.

"No because i got in trouble with Don the other day.. he still a bit angry wiv me for what happened with the planned trap for that criminal"

* * *

Alex and Ray both arrived together for work having bumped into each other by the entrance as the traffic was rushing past them. He was still nursing a strong hangover and wearing Alexs pink sunglasses which cause a few eyebrows to be raised.

"Oi Ray yer not going all girly on us now are yer?" one of the felloe detectives shouted to him while laughing.

"Shut up will yer trying to get rid of me headache"

He was interupted however hearing the loud laughter of the DCI as he was emurging from his office.

"Blimey Raymondo, that headache of yours hasn't turned yer into one of those cross dressers has it?"

"Drake my office now" Alex followed him into the office before then closing the door behind her.

"What is it?"

"Super wants us to re investigate a murder that happened a year ago.. some guy's body was found by the East Riverside, small river.. his name was Richard Woods... Super said he also wants us to question a few people that might have seen anything.. come on yer coming then" as he went to grabhis black overcoat from the coat hanger.

"Might as well get Chris and Shaz to look for any enemies that he might have had"

"Good thinking there Bolls yer brains are working better than mine"

"Why thank you for pointing that out Guv" she smiled towards him as he then proceeded to rush her out of the office as quickly as possible. They disappeared quckly as they were heading towards te Quattro in the station car park .

* * *

Don had wanted to see Gerry in his office. He was a well respected man and well experienced boss who had worked within the London Police force for quite a long time. He hoped that then much younger coppers would learn alot from him.

"You wanted to see me Sir" Gerry popped up at the door walking in nervously, he feared that Don was going to suspend for what happened last week.

"Yes i did.. Standing i know that you're one of the best coppers i've worked with in this station.. and i know what you did was wrong.. and i can understand why you did it.. now i want you to take Collins with you as the murder case from last year is being reopened, reinvestigated.. i want you to ask a few of his friends and family see if they might share any new information about what happened .. i suspect that Harry Miller might have killed Richard Mills and dumped him in the river"

"Will do sir"

"Oh one more thing there will be officers down there from Fenchurch East.. who'll be going around asking a few questions.,. i don't want you getting into any arguments with the investigating officer Gene Hunt"

"Gene Hunt?"

"Yes i hear he's quite an argumentive police officer"

"I'll try not to get in his way then" As he exited the room quickly

**Hoipe this chapter was ok as there will be a lot more to come**


	2. Chapter 2

**Double Trouble Chapter 2**

**Decided to post this chapter early then expected. Wanted to add a lot of tension and threats of punch ups between Gene and Gerry, a lot later in the fanfic they will have to learn to work together.**

"Bloody hell Drake you can do yer girly things or whatever ya call them later, now get a move on we gotta case to investigate here" Gene sighed, as she had kept him wait for 15 minutes waiting in the Quattro. As she was about to get in the car, sitting in the passenger seat before it then sped off with the door still wide open.

"Guv haven't managed to get my leg in yet!!" she didn't not look happy at being rushed folding her arms in a huff.

"Alright no need to get ya knickers in a twist... so should i call yer Moody Knickers from now on then?" he joked while glancing over at her sitting beside him trying to hide his current grin on the left hand side of his face.

They were due to meet up with some other police detectives from Barnes Street police station that Gerry Standing worked in but were warned not to get in each others way while questioning any family members and friends of Harry Miller. They wanted to establish Miller's whereabouts on the night Richard Mills was killed and body being dumped in the river, Gene had fully remembered this case from last year but was quite surprised that Harry Miller was never charged with murder, getting off with it scott free and now he was determined to bring this guy down himself.

"Are we there yet Gene?"

"No, don't start getting moody with me in front of these police detectives they'll end up thinking were right grumpy sods" he pointed out wanting to check if she would agree not to argue with him.

"Ok i won't say anything just let you do talking then Bossy boots"

Gene secretly smiled to himself deep down he loved arguing with her, it was like a thrill locked away but when it got too much he had a very different opinion of it.

* * *

At the East Side river Gerry and his colleague Charlie Collins were already there, currently taking a few names down on a notepad of the fishermen that were there on the day Harry had an argument with Richard. "Did you know what it was about?" Gerry asked.

"No not really they were being very secretive Harry looked like he was gonna bang Richard's head on the side of the boat, angry guy he was" Connor the guy, Gerry was speaking to also noted that Harry suffered from a lot of a panic attacks because of his size and health.

"So he was pretty much a big guy was he"

"Yeah he was" Connor said while trying to remember back, they were interupted however by the screeching noise of the Quattro finally arriving by the entrance gates. stopping on the dusty sand. Gerry made eye contact with the tall DCI that stepped out of the car first. "So that must be Gene Hunt,"blimey he looks the size of a bull" his first impression of the detective were.

Some of Harry's friends and his brother were daily visitors to the harbour, fishing on Mondays. "Super said his brother should be around here" he looked at the description he wrote down on a notepad. "Tall, black hair, mid 40's and wears fisherman gear".

"Guv is that him over there" Alex pointed out with her index finger as they seen him sitting on the bench eating his cheese butties. They started walking over, Gene brushing past Gerry nearly knocking him over into the cold water. "Oi watch it yer brainless moron" Gerry shouted back.

The DCI didn't take too kind to being called a brainless moron as they both exchanged bitter stares at one another. Gene was then dragged away by Alex as he turned back to the intended person thay they wanted to ask a few questions. "Brian Miller?"

He looked at the detectives approaching him "Yes that's me.."

"I'm DCI Hunt, this is DI Drake.. we come to ask yer a few questions about your brother and his whereabouts on the night Richard Mills was killed"

"Not this again..i told the police all i knew last year" Brian didn't look too happy at the prospect of going over his original statement yet again.

"We just want you to refresh your memory if there was anything that you may have fogotten" Alex was trying a more simpilar way of getting him to answer a few questions.

"Oh good one Bolls.. i'm not sure that will work though my methods are always better"

"Yes but you always get in trouble for them Gene"

"Good point.. oh go one then bore me with your Psychiatry methods"

Alex rolled her eyes shaking her head, she sat down on the bench next to Brian trying to help out.

"How was he feeling on that day, did he seem to be happy or angry about anything"

"I guess he was both really.. mentioned someone was paying him money for repairs to a car and that he was kept waiting for two months"

Gene refused to sit down continuing to stare over at Gerry Standing and the red haired Charlie Collins sharing a joke amongst themselves while they were smoking.

* * *

Smoking was something he was struggling to give up as the pressures of work were starting to show, appear on his face, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

"ahh that's more better"

"thought you were giving them up Gerry?"

"Can't there like me me best friend Charlie" he puffed out exhaling the smoke into the cold fresh air causing his colleague to cough "blimey are you trying to give me a hint of smoking them, because i heard you people can catch passive smoking and nots really good", it was still remaining quite cold that early afternoon. So far things had been pretty good behaviour wise , he stuck by every word Don Bevan told him.

"Right i think we've got enough information to take back to Don.. one thing i'm unsure about though is Connor he didn't seem to like Richard... some things he said don't match up"

"Do you think we should those coppers from Fenchurch what they have" Chafrlie hinted looking over.

"Might as well but don't breath a word to Don"

"You know me Gerry i'm no grass"

They made their way over to where DI Drake and DCI Hunt where. Gene. who had his back turned against the bricked wall then turned round to ask her "You finished yet Bolly?.. cause it looks like we got company coming over"

Brian didn't have any other information to provide, Alex could tell he was trying to help as much as possible. "Well that was a waste of time wasn't it" Gene pouted his lips.

"DCI Hunt, i'm Gerry Standing this is my colleague Charlie Collins" they both shook hands as did the shy Charlie and Alex.

"What's up with him hasn't he ever come into contact with women before, you've got the face of a smacked tomato"

"No he's always use to working back at the station, we just wanted to know what Brian Miller has mentioned"

"Not much bloody much, my colleague's methods were not very helpful"

Gerry looked at Alex with a slight smile, "So you must be one of them Psychologists then, my wife is into all of that"

Gene coughed trying to get attention loud and clear "Erm excuse me but we're not hear to talk Psycho..whatever you call it"

"Does he always act like that DI Drake, being mood?"

"Yes all the time"

Gene was starting to become quite annoyed almost wishing that he had took Ray with him, who wouldn't have said too much to these two cocky coppers. "If you're finish Standing and Bolls i've decided that i want to bring in..." looking at Charlie's notes wriiten down "Connor Murphy in for questioning"

"Sorry we've already questioned him DCI Hunt.. we were a bit suspicious of some things he said"

" Oh Gene stop being too competitve" Alex finally noticed that he didn't seem to like the two coppers standing in front of them.

"You two argue most of the time?"

"Yes definitely, i punched him in the face once"

"Ow better that hurt"

"Oh great do you wanna offer to punch my lights out... go on have a free punch" he pointed to his nose.

"Nah i can't promised my boss i wouldn't get into a fight"

"Anyway me and Charlie best be getting back to Barnes Street.. nice meeting you DI Drake and DCI Hart"

"Its bloody Hunt you stupid smug cockney git" Gene barked back at him, chest heaving heavily as the two coppers were leaving to get back into their police car.

"Yer know if i see him again i think i might ed up knocking a few of his teeth out instead" Alex noted that Gene's temper had started getting oticed as the local fishermen were looking at them.

They both realised it was best that they also got back to Fenchurch with updates on the case which they struggled with.

"Don't think the Super will be pleased that we haven't found out anything new" They walked across the sand dusty road to climb back in the Quattro, a few seconds later it took in a hurry.

**I think this chapter was a bit longer, hoping to increase the next one also. Gene and Gerry will bump into each again but find themselves in big trouble being forced to team up to rescue one of their missing colleagues, Alex or Charlie?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bragging Rights**

Wednesday 27th October

When Gene and Alex arrived back at the station they were met by Ray with news that the Super wanted to see him in his office in a few minutes. "Guv you might be in trouble from the looks of it"

"Hunt my office now…" The Super ordered after hearing about the confrontation between DCI Hunt and Gerry Standing, he was worried that the DCI's temper/behaviour would prove to the press that he was incapable of running the main offices. The Super had always admired Gene's determination in solving cases, there was a bit of a younger version of him within Gene he thought. Maybe one day the copper from Manchester would replace him as a great Superintendant.

"Yes.. sir what did you want see me for"

"I've just been on the phone with Don Bevan from Harding Street.. according to one of his detectives you told him to punch you in the face is that correct... "

"Yes that's right Sir... i regret what i said now"

"Gene you're a good DCI.. i can see why Supermac bought you here to this station"

"I know"

"I tell you what... as i was saying on the phone with Don Bevan we've decided that you and DI Drake will work together alongside Standing and Collins on the investigation case"

"But sir"

"No arguing you will work with them do you understand"

"Yes"

"Ok you can leave now.. close the door" Gene stepped away from sttanding in the middle of the Super's room and walking towards the door that he closed after him.

* * *

In Barnes Street, Gerry and his colleague had just arrived back and were going through the information that was written down on the notepad. Debating whether to bring Connor Murphy in for questioning, they were approached by Don in the corridor by the canteen "Ah Standing.. Collins i want you two to go over to Fenchurch East as you'll be working with DCI Hunt and DI Drake on the Richard Mills murder case"

"You got to be joking... not gonna wanna work with that angry moron after the way he spoke to me"

Gerry eventually came around to agreeing with Don even though he was still thinking that he might be in need of an imaginary boxing bag for everytime the DCI gets on his nerves with his temper or attitude.

"Come on Gerry i'm sure it won't be too bad working with that Hunt copper.. his DI pretty hot isn't she you got to admit"

"What have you got a crush on her?" the smile on his face beamed happily while seeing Charlie looking very shy in the face "You have...don't worry i won't tell her"

"Ok Maybe i have.... but you brag about everything mate ... but for now lets just concentrate on the case like Don said" Charlie didn't want to be quizzed again by his friend.

"Comin then" Gerry asked while waiting for Charlie to finish off the last of his cheese sandwich.

He finished sandwich following his friend to the main entrance doors of the station. They both hoped to be proved right about their suspicions of Connor Murphy, the man looked too shifty and his story about were he was on that day didn't quite match up. Working with the detcetives from Fenchurch East would be a challenge, Gerry realised he hd better keep himself out of any possible fight with Gene Hunt. As the car eventually drove away from the Barnes Street. "So where is this station then Charlie..?"

"About 10 miles away"

"What, i'm not driving that far"

"Oh come on you're such a bloody moaner aren't ya Gerry"

When the car halted at the traffic lights for a few moments Gerry folded his arms in protest.

"You get out drive then Einstein"

"Don won't be pleased if he heard about you acting this way"

* * *

As time moved pretty quickly during the day ,Gene tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently, also checking his watch, getting up from his chair with jacket over arm, "I couldn't have nailed this Connor Murphy myself even without these bloody coppers help"

"Sssh do you mind they're outside the door" Alex pointed out.

"Bring them in then Bolls haven't got all day"

She walked up to greet them in the corridor, it had been a cold afternoon and the doors being opened and closed, giving Alex a bit of a cold. She sneezed, Charlie offered a clean handkerchief, "thank you" giving a warm kind smile towards him which made him blush deep down inside.

"So when's Mr Hunt gonna be coming out of his office then" Gerry didn't like being kept waiting sometimes he would assume that anyone he had agreed to meet which would mainkly be about policework and didn't show he would assume that they were taking the mickey as he couldn't help but look through the plain glass window to the office, seeing the detective playing darts in his office. She asked them to come through to the main office as they followed on behind, the two young coppers noticed a loud, brash and arrogrant DS smoking like a chimney causing Charlie to choke and cough at the same time. "You alright mate"

"Fine" the young copper continued coughing.

Alex knocked on DCI Hunt's door and all three entered closing door after them.

"Blimey what's wrong with him... auditioning for the Wizard of Oz is he" Gene jokingly smiled turning to face Gerry Standing who didn't seem to be saying a word.

"Cat got yer tongue has it?"

"Nope.."

"Right lets talk about what we're gonna do with this Connor Murphy. bring him in for questioning"

"I agree Guv.. i wouldn't rule out Harry Miller either do we know where he currently lives"

"No i don't but i'll get Ray and Chris to check out an address"

Alex sat on the corner of the desk, for a brief second causing both Charlie and Gene to get an eyeful of her smooth long legs.

"What?" she looked around confused seeing the glowing cheeky smirk on her DCI's face and the red face of possible embarassment on Charlie Collins' face.

"Oh nothing DI Drake just these two here being really noisy naughty boys"

* * *

Later that day the four detectives headed off back to East Side river area were they spotted Brian Miller again, hoping to find out if he had any clues to his brother's whereabouts. she assumed not wanting to go into detail.

"Hello again Detectives" he looked more upbeatt than he did yesterday. Carrying a bucket of newly caught fish, Gene squeezed his nose not wanting to smell the strong ooze, Alex asked him if he had seen Connor around, "No not today saw him yesterday after you left.. was in a right rush said he might not be back for a while"

"Di he say where he might be going to"

"Ireland in a couple of days i remember him mentioning"

"Does he have any regular visitors around here"

"One or two keeps any knowledge of who visits him to himself"

"Waste of time coming wasn't it"

"Do you want a punch in the nose in a minute.. cause you are seriously staring to p*** me off"

Alex tried and failed to break up the squabbling male detectives, this Gerry was starting to remind her of Gene, both were the same in height, same colour hair and same shirt. _A copycat perhaps, _

She looked over to see a newspaper headline that one of the fishermen were reading.

FAMOUS FISHERMAN HARRY MILLER FOUND DEAD IN SCOTLAND, SOURCES SAY IT WAS AN ACCIDENTAL DEATH

"Gene come have a look at this" she ran over to the fishermen asking if she could borrow the paper for a minute, "what is it" Gerry and Charlie remained with Brian asking a few further questions.

"Look' pointing at the headline in capital letters, "does it say how long he died ago"

She looked more closer at the paper, Harry was found dead three days ago in a boating area just like Richard Mills had been, "what do you think is there a connection between the two murders"

Alex walked back over to Brian to tell him the sad news about his brother, he fell to his knees in floods of tears, she comforted him.

"So what we gonna do now?"

"Bring him in for questioning"

"What Brian.. give him a break will ya he's only just found out about his brother's death"

"Yes i know but something doesn't add up unless we've been blind all along and him and Connor have been working together"

Gene walked over to explain that Brian had to come with him to Fenchurch East Station for questioning. He complied as he put in the back of the Quattro and Gerry and Charlie headed off in the car, taking off after the Quattro.

* * *

Ray and Chris were busy arguing amongst themselves as their colleagues arrived back at work, "You wanna really stupid div i told yer... i've got the best stag do planned for yer"

Alex peeped around the corner of the door to see what they found

"We found an address but it came up as nothing"

"Thanks for looking"

Gene bungled Barry on to the chair in the interview room, Charlie opted to stay out the way by standing outside.

"Now i won't ask you again could you tell me where you were a few days ago"

"I was here in London of course" he cried emotionally

"Gene stop it.."

"I'm starting to lose a lot of patience here... i am determined to get some answers"

"He hasn't even got any proof on Barry to suggest he was in Scotland the other day" Gerry whispered to Alex in which her reply was a nodded agreement.

"Listen i've met a lot of devious, lying toad rags like you in the past.. all they told were lies"

"Give him some time to rest he's grieving if you haven't noticed"

"Maybe he was jealous of his brother that he was popular than he was"

Gene started to realise that he may have been going too far in wanting all of the answers, they still needed to find out where Connor was sgtaying before he was about to take his flight to Ireland in a few days.

As they finished the interview, there was no sign of Charlie outside the interview room, "where's he got to... due back at Barnes Street in a bit" Gerry continued looking his friend had vanished.

"Charlie's gone can't find him"

"Maybe he's got himself lost"

"No he wouldn't... anytime he's left on his own he always stays in the one spot..never moves"

"Viv have you seen a red haired young copper around here in the last twenty minutes"

"Yeah he was being ushered out by two tall men"

"Why didn't yer stop them then"

"I didn't know Guv" Viv felt disappointed that he should have attempted to stop whatever the men might have had planned.

"Bugger he's been kidnapped then" the realisation kicked in the situation was starting to become personal, who ever it was that had Charlie must want a big money raise.

**Please R & R**

**Hoping to have the next chapter up within a few days**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Search is On**

Wednesday evening

"Personally Hunt I think you're jumping through the wrong hoops here assuming the wrong things" Gerry Standing rushed a couple of metres ahead of DCI Hunt and DI Drake, he was asking round if anyone had seen the young Charlie Collins. They seemed to be having no luck in finding him, the worse was starting to be feared, maybe someone had kidnapped him or maybe Connor Murphy had lied about going back to Ireland.

"I tell yer something when I see that Murphy I swear I'll go for him if he's done any harm to that poor young lad" He paced up and down the corridor anxiously, nerves, sweat and anger reflecting across his pale face.

Alex noticed the fight and hard focused in Gerry's hands as they squeezed up roughly while he explained that he'll most likely to be in huge trouble if Don Bevan found either today or tomorrow probably resulting in a showdown that he was fearing, he just didn't want it to hang over his conscience.

"Blimey you seem to care about your colleague a lot Standing, you a bit of a mentor to the lad" Gene was also surprised, not wanting to step in the way of Gerry's long search for his young friend .

"Tell you what…I'll get Chris and Ray on it get them to keep tabs on the two locations that Murphy has previously been spotted at and maybe search for any evidence against Barry Miller" Gene wasn't sure he was more suspicious that Murphy had a bigger part in all of this. Alex suggested trying to be helpful and kinder towards Gerry.

"Oh you've changed your tune all of a sudden... half an hour you were all for trying to beat a confession out of Barry Miller..... is he still here in the interview room by the way?"

"No i let him go long gone by now" Gene shifted his shoulders awkwardly as he looked ahead to see the Super striding down the corridor carrying a folder underneath his arm.

"Oh how are things going in the interview Hunt?..has he confessed yet?... i need result from this as soon as possible.. remember we have different cases to investigate..so we can't rely on the same one"

"Too right sir" Gene started panicking deepily turning his head away, fearing that Standing was making quite a show in full view of his fellow officers.

* * *

Between 4 to 5.00pm Ray and Chris monitored Murphy's movements outside of an address that Gene managed to find on his computer, Murphy's second home was a small cottage on the outskirts of South Wales, it looked quite fancable and peacefully quiet. They watched on seeing a group of girls walking by across the local park, Ray tried to persuade Chris to beep the horn fof the car, but the young DC was having none of it, he was determined to focus on the case in hand.

"Yer stupid Div" Ray mumbled under his breath shaking his head, getting the binoculars out to see if he could spot Murphy.

"I think this might be a waste of time mate...if we see him... he could have Collins hidden somewhere or even on the boat to Ireland"

"Maybe but we should check on any movements made by Barry Miller, Guv said he's wants to catch this guy out good and proper"

"Yeah but he told DI Drake that Miller was telling the truth" Chris explained while he fiddled with his personal cassette player.

"Good grief what's she gotta yer listening to now Culture Club or Wham...they're just bunch of poofs end of" Ray sighed

* * *

Alex stayed behind at work as he was complaining of a headache which left Gene and Gerry to go and meet Gene's ever faithful and trustworthy informant Rhys, a young welshman in his early twenties, black medium length hair slicked over the side of his head. He was wearing a blue scarf, a multi striped jumper and denim trousers. He waited round by the local dockland area noticing the workers being busy with their daily work.

The sound of the Quattro was clearly louder as it apprached that exact location, eventually coming to a halt only inches from his feet. "Do you mind nearly running me over" Rhys muttered softly under his breath.

The car door shot open widely as the tall DCI walked him over to the bricked wall.

"Rhys a need favour.. need yer to keep tabs on a suspect,, who we think might have kidmapped a colleague/friend of the guy sitting in the car here...here's the suspect's picture..go down to the East River Side boat area he usually fishes there from time to time..also the second suspect a guy called Barry Miller as well..don't let me down..counting on yer" Gene handed the picture to him placing it in his pocket.

"Will try my best Mr Hunt" Rhys stammered nervously annoying Gene in the process.

"Call me Gene will yer"

"Will do"

"Good kid" Gene patted the welshman on the back with the palm of his hand, leaving a heavy bruise.

Rhys watched on as the southern eastly wind blew his fringe all over the place, as Gene climbed back in the Quattro and turned the ignition key to start the engine up, before eventually drving back the way the car came from.

* * *

Alex sat in her chair in the office, feeling a sudden chill coming over her body, rubbing her shoulders tightly it was as like someone was watching her from afar but she didn't know who it might have been. She turned round to see everyone answering the phones at their desks or looking through files, she was stil sure that something didn't add up about Charlie Collins kidnap, as she sat there thinking her desk phonme rang out loud causing her to jump with fright out of her skin.

"Hello my name is DI Drake how may i help you today?"

"Well hello DI Drake i see your colleague DCI Hunt and Gerry Standing aren't around then"

"What do you mean..who are you.. Murphy...Miller?"

"My name isn't Connor Murphy its Bobby Jacobs, i need to you to listen to my demands... i know who killed Richard Mills but i will only speak out if Gene Hunt promises to listen to every word i say..i've taken young Charlie here as ransom..when Gene Hunt agrees i will hand him over..but i've to be promised that i will only meet Hunt and Standing at a secret location in London"

"How do i know you might be not telling me the whole truth here...who's to say that you may have done it and that you could be setting up a trap instead"

"Do i have to repeat myself again i know who killed Mills and certainly wasn't me"

Alex agreed to let Gene know once him and Standing arrived back at Fenchurch East Police station. Which wasn't long to wait as they arrived back within 15 minutes, "Gene i need a word now"

"What what is it woman" Gerry stood at the side of them.

"Aman called Bobby Jacobs phoned up before..claims he has Charlie he said he'll release him when you agree to meet him to discuss the murder case of Richard Mills"

"I've heard of his name before.. bit of a show off..wasted police time from what i've heard" Gerry clearly could picture the man's face, late forties, overweight, stocky, heavy built and baldy.

"Right lets go and make the phone call then" Gene suggested as they joined him in his office.

**Please R & R, Next Chapter can they trust Bobby and what surprises wait in store for Gene, Alex and Gerry?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 5**

**As I've been precoccupied with my Nano which is now completed, I managed to update this fanfic with the latest chapter hope its fine to read, a warning that its dramatic towards the end.**

Thursday 28th October

After spending the next few hours in the Quattro listening to Alex's boring pointless protests about not letting Bobby get to them it was then decided that they would eventually go tomorrow morning, the next morning the trio arrived at an abandoned warehouse as it was hidden away from public view, the perfect place to organise a meeting. Gerry's concious started to eat away inside, realising he had crossed paths with this Bobby Jacobs before, who was a clever, cheating mastermind and also a deceiving individual, fearing that the three of them would be walking into a huge trap. The man had lied to the police before, even though he wasn't a cold bloodied killer but he would always manipulated every single situation Gerry's colleagues faced, they couldn't have him arrested as they didn't have any strong evidence against him.

During the long walk along the very long pebblestoned pathway, he suddenly stopped not daring to walk any more further on, shoulders shrugged nervously, hands in pockets about to turn to walking back the way they had came from, Gene's head snapped to turn around wondering what he was doing walking away from him and DI Drake, something must have definitely been bothering the guy .

"Standing get a move on... you'll get a cold standing there for too long... "

Gerry beagn to speak eyes full of worry and panic hidden beneath their depths "I think we should go back and drive away from here its just wrong"

"Jesus what's got you all rallied up all of a sudden, Got a crush on Bols that you haven't let on about"

"No I haven't cos I'm already married DCI Hunt....Bobby Jacobs he'll only lead all of us to a dead end... that's what the man is always like"

"Well if I suspect for one second he is... I'll have him dangling upside down from the bloody bridge until he makes a confession"

"Is he always like this.. How do you cope with him.... Alex you must have the same patience as a saint"

She giggled at his question, nodding a yes answer, which Gerry acknowledged, both watching Gene trying to squash a small fly.

Now standing by the warehouse entrance, both DCI Hunt and DI Drake had their guns ready, incase of dangerous gunfire that lay ahead.

Gerry refused to handle the gun giving to him, sweat of nerves starting to appear down his neck and forehead, he hadn't been this terrified of anything in his life, he doubted that possibly this was a waste of time, observing the serious facial expression of the DCI

"What the hell is Hunt playing at going in all guns blazing, If he doesn't watch himself he might get seriously hurt. Thinks he's Clint Eastwood blimey, there's only one Clint and it most certanly isn't this idiot. I'll hate myself if Bobby has hurt Young Charlie, just hope the kid is hanging in there"

They all ran in after the count of three, pointing guns towards any empty space in the large cold breezy room.

"Jacobs... come out with your hands up Noww!! Gene ordered, suspecting the man maybe be hiding in the darkened office upstairs, he creeped towards the stairwell, slowly walking up the wooden steps, they creeked by every footstep made by the brown crocodile leather boots, dust blowing downwards. Eyes remained fixed concentrating on the room straight ahead, after reaching the final step, he booted the door in, fully off its hinges, nearly causing the whole ceiling to collapse from impact.

No one was there and hadn't been for the last thirty years, Bobby had played them all for fools, Gerry was correct about the 48 year old and 16 pound giant, he wondered if Bobby was laughing at the trick he played, obviously will end up bragging about it to his mates in the pub.

As Gene walked back downstairs in a huff, kicking over a wooden chair in frustration, Gerry challenged him about his behaviour.

"You know the world doesn't evolve around you and your dirty tactics in trying to get young or older suspects locked up forever"

"I beg ya pardon... I don't toleratre in being talked in that way...you've got a bloody nerve Standing... I suggest ya go and look for your colleague yourself so me and DI Drake here can actually get on real proper work that'll be completed within half a day"

Gerry couldn't stand anyone being so arrogrant towards him, he'd never had a finger pointed that hard on his shoulder before. DCI Hunt really needed a good punch in the gob to shut up for good.

"He's got a nerve, talking to me that manner, who does he thinks he is... Lord of the Manor"

* * *

Having no luck in the abandoned warehouse with finding Bobby or any trace of Charlie, the trio headed to meet up with Rhys to see whether he had spotted any appearances from the main suspect Connor Murphy, things were starting to move on a pace with the investigation, even do they may not have had the proper evidence to nail him with.

They couldn't deny the fact that Connor seemed jumpy and secretive from his appearance, whaTever he was hiding from the detectives now was the time to find out once and for all, even do a search or a criminal record check.

Alex had remained quiet through all this, unable to put with the tension and threat of violence between the two detectives.

"Gene I'm with Gerry on this, we have to be sure whether Bobby or even Connor is responsible for the kidnapping and the murder of Richard Mills"

"Yer know i do hate it when you become a right Miss Fruitcake, taking other people sides"

"Well I like seeing you getting all moody it probably gets all the women lusting after you" she noticed that any women they interviewed flirt outrageously with the DCI, yes it was annoying having to watch on, but over the past year she been more closer to Gene they she'd ever felt before. Helping each other out of sticky situations and near death experiences. Unable to resist a sift giggle from her lips, eyes boring into the man sitting opposite, for a moment they forgot Gerry was sitting there, fed up of the flirting going on.

Gerry's eyes then turned looking upwards full of sadness and tiredness from struggling to sleep overnight, a young Welshman pressed his face fully against the glass window causing him to jump with immediate fright, hair flipped over to one side like some who'd been out to a nightclub.

"Oh sorry did you scare mate... my apologises"

"Don't worry about it" adjusting his blue tie neatly

Gene rewounded the left hand window down, to speak directly to his informant and leaning forward, half crushing Alex's thigh with his hand as it pressed down heavily on it, seeing that perhaps he may be about to announce some good news.

"So where did you spot him Rhys"

"I seen him walking the dog around 6.30am this morning unfortunately there was no one else with him... you sure there's nothin fishy going on Mr Hunt..that maybe that other suspect has some involvement with the kidnapping"

"Yeah we interviewed but it looked as if the bastard was telling the truth"

Rhys seemed convinced that something was seriously was not right on the meantime, he suggested on pointing them to where he overheard a large heavyweight man talking with a colleague from work and one of the names being mentioned Bobby.

"How do you know about Bobby Jacobs?'"

"Oh come on lets face it... i've came across him in a Police station in Cardiff.. spat in a policeman's face.. so he must have a violent persona that he's not let on to you about".

"So where did you see him?"

"saw him yesterday works in Woolworths just by the town hall in Shoreditch... with a clever brain like mine You can always count me to get the right results"

Gerry was surprised with the cheeky but intelligent young Welshman fast approach to getting things done without question. He noted that they could do with someone like him back at Barnes Street Police station but for that he would need the hardest of police training.

"Come on then with Clever clogs get in... don't mind this guy next to yer here has a right moody gob on him"

Rhys nodded smiling slightly, as the Audi Quattro sped off at a faster pace, silence falling within the car, as they looked out at the monuments and famous landmarks passing by so fastly.

* * *

Back at the Fenchurch East Police station, Gerry's colleague Frank approached Shaz's desk asking for the whereabouts of Gerry Standing and Gene Hunt.

"My Boss Don Bevan needs an urgent word, its about this Bobby Jacobs...been found dead this morning... choked to death"

She made the important radio call via Gene's screechy car radio, it was giving out no signal, batteries maybe running low that had been Ray's job to do, giving another bang on the desk which didn't work.

"Here give to me I'll stamp on it if I have to" pounding a large fist face down it came to life with a deafening loud screech.

"Erm Guv its Shaz... I have got Gerry's colleague Frank with me here ... has said that Booby Jacobs was found dead early this morning"

"Shit... Thanks for letting me know Shaz... I'll inform Gerry" clicking the off button on the radio.

"What is it Gene?" Alex asked having not heard Shaz's end of the short, brief conversation, eyelashes flickering in to perfection at the same time.

"Reason why Jacobs didn't show was because he died this morning" They both reeled in shock and disbelief, had he taken his life in order to avoid any further questioning from the Police detectives. Gerry's eyes shot wide open, blinking and twitching wondering where their current location was, stuck by the local park with a large removal vehicle parked in the way.

"Oy move it ya daft stupid ponce" Gene repeated beeping on the steering wheel, still sensing an anger boiling within his blood veins, being a Detective Chief Inspector certainly came with its consequences and repercusion , however they still decided to go ahead with going to Woolworths, now probably needing to question Jacobs' colleagues seeing how he came across to them with a different personality or simply just the same man the police knew him for.

* * *

They finally reached the Woolworths store in Shoreditch, it wasn't as big as first thought, Gene strode ahead as normal followed by Alex then Gerry and Rhys who wanted to buy a cuddly teddy bear for his girlfriend Sophie.

"Oi Welsh wonderkid put them wooly bears down and get yourself over here now" pointing out with his finger as he rushed over to the already impatient DCI, stood by the Staff Entrance door on the shop floor. Greeted by an young female helpful worker.

Flashing his Police ID Badge, before she could ask any single word "DCI Hunt from Fenchurch East.. my colleague DI Alex Drake... Gerry Standing from Barton Street and erm... his boyfriend"

"Oi no need for that yer bullying bear" Gerry fumed standing behind Alex as she chuckled amusingly, head trned to the right hand side.

"We need to speak to a few friends or colleagues of Bobby's"

"Oh Bobby popular amongst all of us"

"Well he was found dead this morning"

she tried to take her emotional reaction in, sobbing hoping the DCI would offer a shoulder to cry, which hee wasn't in mood for offering, his dark brown eyes rolling up in annoyance as she showed them up to the staff room. All walking upstairs together, the manager approached unhappy at the amount of people present.

"Okay Rhys go and wait in the car, Drake go with him"

"Excuse me" her smirk fading from her lips, usually they were side by side investigating each case and now he had asked her to stick with Rhys, maybe it was just Gene's way of showing he could cope without her Psychology knowledge for just this once. She got the hint finally as he leaned into whisper softly in her ear.

"Gerry knows someone of them. bit complicated.. I'll explain over drinks in Luigis later.. so get yer pretty arse down to the Quattro.. won't be long here promise" He winked watching as she and Rhys disappeared downstairs, and back through the main shop floor.

"Just buy Sophie this.. she'll love it... clutching on to a a large penguin teddy, with sunglasses, it looked adorable.

As he headed over to the counter, a voice breathed hard against his ear, he whimpered with fright as they asked him to follow his instructions, Alex looked curious and suspiciously seeing the taller stranger poking Rhys with what looked to be like a hidden gun, she ran after them but was then also grabbed around the neck, in a head lock by the stranger's friend.

"Get in the car both of ya now" Both Alex and Rhys were thrown into the getaway car as the two men started its engine up and speeded off from the car park. They were both scared and terrified as to where they were being taken to, what exactly did these men want, A big handful of money from Gene and Gerry, something unimaginable or even worser.

**Please R & R**

**Can Gene and Gerry put their differences aside and help find Alex and Rhys**


	6. Chapter 6

**Double Trouble **

**Chapter 6**

**A race against time to save Alex, Rhys and Charlie against someone they didn't think would be capable of kidnapping, a shock lies in store for Gerry as he tries to come to terms with the identoty of the kidnapper.**

Gene had gone in with the aim of doing all the talking and asking questions and let Gerry chip in whenever he felt was right, they were both unaware of what had just taken place downstairs on the shop floor.

"Listen sunny blue just let me doing the talking... you think you can ask any soddin question you like" Gerry refused to step aside into the background and let this DCI walk over him, he had wished over the past few days that young Charlie was coping and whoever had kidnapped him hadn't caused much harm to the young man.

"Oh not this rubbish, soft bullying talk Hunt... I've seen people like you attempt this and fail miserably" The younger of the two men, failed to see Gene's point of view.

They were next aloowed to sit the staff canteen, Gerry got himself a hot chocolate from the drinks machine while he waited

"Blimey before you'll be singing that Hot Chocolate while be high on the chocolate flavoured drink"

"Don't start be sarcastic with me Hunt" Daring to take a sip of the still hot refreshing drink. Noticing another female employer cleaning and mopping near the kitchen door, the DCI wandered over to her, tapping her on the shoulder as she looked up, wondering who this strange man was.

'Sorry to interupt you from doing your job love but don't mind if I ask yer a few questions about Bobby Jacobs"

"For you anything darling" she smiled, briefly flirting with the Detective Chief Inspector which he didn't really mind getting all the attention.

"Did you notice how he acted around fellow employees.. I mean did he keep quiet or came as a chatterbox"

She paused for a second, unsure of what answer to give, Gerry walked over pointing at his gold expensive watch.

"You gonna be all day here... I do have a home to get to later"

"Will you stop rushing me" Winking cheekily at the young blonde haired female worker " you haven't even loud this lovely employer to answer her soddin question yet...sorry sweetheart about this grumpy young man 'ere'"

"Well I'm not really sure... he wasn't someone who had that many friends outside of work.. On occasions he was asked if he'd like to come for a few drinks with us.. but he said no.. its a shame what happened to him.. the boss told us this morning" she sighed, hand clutching polish spray.

"Did he happen to mention if he had any brothers or sisters, any that came to visit the store?" Gene wrote a few details on a small notepad, pausing to look down and take in the answers that had been written down.

"Come to think of it, yeah one day he got into an full blown argument with this taller man in his middle 40's, one of the guys asked him what it was about, but he refused to say"

"So what do yer think Standing?" with three fingers tapping on the table like something from Riverdance, eyes contemplating the real truth behind this mystery, eager to hear Gerry's full opinions.

"Well for starters I think that he may have been covering for the real suspect in this... i hate to admit it but it doesn't sound like he's the kind of blackmailing type.. someone probably asked him to do it as a favour in order to hide their identity" Gene hated to admit it but he was soon coming round to the idea of believing most of the optimistic views from Gerry, a man he thought he would end up punching in the gob. They were stumped about who to ask next, Alex would have the right idea as usual, use that Psychiatry magic of hers in getting a confession from the real kidnapper.

"Think we're done here c'mon may as well get back in the Quattro and drive back to Fenchurch.. suppose Bols will have a right moody face on her face"

"Well you two do seem close" Gerry hinted, eyes knowing of what he meant.

"What yer talking about.. me and her are just colleagues nothing else... plus she drives me up the wall with her 'I am right and you're wrong' attitude in solving any cases"

"C'mon you have cut her some slack... I read in a book that female detectives are more intelligent than any male detectives in the police force"

"Buggering Hell I think you may be morphing into her" Expressing his annoyance at being outdone by this man's approach in how to cope with working alongside policewomen.

As they reached the shop floor, Gene looked around the massive store to see whether he could spot Alex, there was no sign of her, _"might have gone to sit in the Quattro little miss moody knickers" _chuckling at that thought. When they walked outside, heading towards the Red Audi Quattro, the door had been left open, both of them ran over to investigate.

"DI Drake... where is she.." Holding both hands on his head running one through his brown hair, silently cursing to himself for not allowing her to stay by his side at all times like she would do.

"No sign of Rhys either Gene.. what's your brilliant plan now eh?" They didn't know of what must have happened to their friends, one thing Gene knew was that Alex would some times tend to wander off in her own way, which would then end in her facing immiedate danger and he would always have to play the hero part by rescuing her like he done so many times before.

"Oh god Dunno...Who ever took them better not have laid a finger on them... I swear I'll get revenge Gene Genie style if they have"

Gerry jumped in to the passenger seat, looking for a seatbelt which to his surprise had been removed.

"Blimey you don't have seatbelts... that could cause a serious car crash for you"

"Oh here we go the how to be safe while driving tutoring"

Gene climbed in next, struggling to keep his composure in the correct manner, everytime he tried to block out all the bad things that had happened over the past few months many memories reminding him, it all lead to what was currently happening now, this is felt even worse, stinging and hurting him inside. Staring heavily and deeply into deep space unaware of the heavy hand tapping him on the shoulder.

"Ahem.. Gene you do want to find DI Drake don't you?... well get a bloody move on with driving the car then"

"Alright.. " He replied back, voice appearing to sound of deep sadness, why he did seem to feel this way, when a colleague found themselves in danger, in the past him and Alex had became very close when they were locked in one of the rooms in Edgehampton, it caused a close relationship to develop between the pair, sometimes he would always feel like sharing the deepest of his feelings with only Alex as she would understand any of his problems . Now at this moment being lumbed with Gerry, who appeared to be more intelligent than eanyone he'd ever met and dressed very much like himself especially that they both had the same hairstyle as each others.

"I hope to god that we catch the nasty piece of work"

"Yeah lets hope so... my nerves can't take much more of this"

At least they could both eventually agree on one thing.

* * *

In a small vacuated business office in Central London, two larger than life friends were busy arguing amongst themselves, something was clearly bothering them, a disagreement, a falling out or a planned revenge, as they finished their loud argumentative chat, they began walking towards a deserted part of the building.

Looking through the misty plain glass office window, three figures were tied up to three wooden chairs.

"Lets hope he gets 'ere before that Standing manages to find out where we've got his young friend and those other two"

"James I hope this goes to plan like we said a few weeks ago"

"What yer worrying about of course its gonna go plain sailing... We get our money from him and then we hop it out of the country before the cops can identify us" The smallest of two of them, grinned pressing his face against the office window.

Alex looked around the room for ways to escape, there was a small opened window above all of them but would require something to climb up, like a ladder for example.

Charlie looked terrified, he knew the identity of the kidnapper it was a familiar face to him from work. Frank's brother David, who was an ex friend of Richard Mills.

"Alex please find a way to get us all out of here"

"I'm trying Rhys.. see that window up there..must be about 20 feet up.. do you think you may be able to reach it?"

"I dunno but I'll try can't guarantee" Rhys was an expert at undoing knots, displaying a lighter from his jacket pocket, Alex immediately thought he would light himself on fire to escape but he was the kind of person to that, he was more cleverer than anyone else tht she met.

Freeing one hand from the rope, he undid the knot, running over to the chair Charlie was tied to, clicking the button on the lighter, it lit up like a light attached to a bomb that was ready to explode.

"Thank you mate.. clever idea to undo knots"

Before they had the chance to untie the knots from Alex's wrists, there were voices outside coming nearer to the room, Alex told them to leave, saying that she would try to knock the two guys out if they entered the room.

"I'm not leaving you here Alex... I'm staying put"

"Charlie I'll be fine... when Gene and Gerry arrive let them which room they've got me in"

"But..." Rhys dragged him away, as he found a step ladder in the empty room, stepping up followed by Charlie who looked more upset, he'd been through a lot over the past few days, seen the worst of people he thought that were like mentors.

The two men entered, running for the ladder, luckily Rhys and Charlie had got through the window and onto the roof of the building.

"Good luck" she whispered sadly, fearing that this woud indeed be the end for her in the 1980's.

* * *

Back at work in the Fenchurch offices Chris had managed to find the car registration number of a Jaguar XJ6 that had been located around Central London containing 4 passengers, the car had been spotted by an off duty police officer, who recognised Alex straight away.

"Thanks Chris you're a life saver" Gene proclaimed over the car radio assuming that everyone would proceed to wind him once they returned back to the office, he was smiling more happier

"Steady on Guv.."

"I'm only kiddin... Lets hope me and Gerry can get there in time to save Alex, Rhys and Charlie" clicking the radio button off.

They had also been informed as to where the car stopped, at a small deserted business building in Thorpe Street EC2

"I've been working here for 3 years now and I still don't have a soddin clue where I'm driving around"

"Best leaving this to me then Hunt.. I know my way around London even if I was blindfolded" He took a streep map book from the glove department, taking a closer look.

"Hang on... where that not far away according to this look.." a finger pointed to the map, indicating that were at least around 35 minutes away from Thorpe Street as they were now driving around West London.

"You had better be right.." Gene growled fuming, the signs of an headache developing even more

* * *

"Where they go... you'd bet start confessing or I'll hurt you if i have to darling"

Alex showed defiance against James, as he grew impatient of her silence. His boss had now entered the building and was heading upstairs to see them.

"Oh James he's on the second floor better get her talking or he won't be pleased with you" His friend shouted in while standing by the door.

"If your friend DCI Hunt shows.. I'll guarantee you that I'll have a boot pressed against his face and then I reckon you'll be frightened"

"You don't don't know DCI Hunt Like I do... He'll knock your lights out if he doesn't like the look of you... doesn't take no crap from anyone.. If I was you I'd be running away from him not running at him" she smiled, warning this criminal, knowing what she''d seen Gene do over the past few years that she knew him, sometimes she felt she'd a lot from the Old school copper, kicking someone in the groin for example.

Their boss had finally arrived, David someone who Gerry knew very well of, having done Ploice training with him. Unfortunately he was now a Mason, taking backhanders behind his boss' back.

Rhys and Charlie had just about escaped from their captors when they ran into the speeding Quattro coming right at them in the wet alleyway.

"Its Charlie!!" Gerry jumped out of the car giving his friend a tap and hug.

"Where's Drake?" Gene dreaded the worse, the woman he'd came to admire and secretly develop close feelings for, was not with the two young men.

"She's still inside... we heard gunshots before .. when we ran the fire escape stairwell"

Gene felt himself breaking down emotionally, bending on his knees by the side of the car. Feeling himself tearing up inside, it bought back memories from 4 years ago when Ray delivered the bad news about Sam driving his car into the cold lake back in Manchester.

"You gonna be okay Gene.. I' really sorry"

"She's not dead... because what she's feels.. I feel her pain.. her agony and hurt"

Gerry raised an eyebrow seriously not quite getting what the DCI meant.

"Where are you going"

"I'm going into rescue her"

"Its too dangerous... you'll get yourself killed" Gerry feared all their lives if they entered the building but he gave in, offering to go with Gene as back up.

Rhys chose to stay put in the Quattro.

The others walked forward to front main entrance of the building, only to be confronted by David and his henchmen.

"You bastard" Gerry wanted to run straight for his former friend but was stopped in his tracks by a left punch by one of the taller men, he was knocked out cold.

The sound of gunfire filled the walls of the building as David and his friends ran back upstairs.

"Do yer know how to use a gun Charlie?"

The young man nodded and was handed a small pistol, pointing it at one of the blokes, firing it on target

"Ha well what do yer know I hit one of them with a bullet"

"C'mon will yer" He was dragged to hide behind the reception desk, two more shots were fired and they realised they'd taken out most of the nasty bad guys.

"Give it up David its over... drop yer gun now!!" Gene ordered him to back down but to no avail as the corrupt copper fired another shot, which hit Gene in the right shoulder, causing him to collapse forward on the floor screaming in pain.

Everything was left to Chalrie, god he wished they had a back up team to fight against these guys.

"C'mon Charlie drop that gun"

"No" he fired a shot hitting David in the toe, who limped down each step.

Gerry's eyes shot open, looking over to across the other side of the room to see his friend looking like he was about to admit defeat.

A foot appeared by him, he looked at the figure, it was Frank.

"Did yer miss me"

"Thank god you're here" he tapped him on the shoulder as they sneaked to hide behind the wall, reloading their guns, and ready to aim and fire.

"So much for being my brother... deciding that corruption was the best way in life for you to go"

Firing a warning shot, which frightened his brother who knew he couldn't go any further throwing his gun to the floor.

"You're nicked Bruv" Placing handcuffs on his brother's wrists.

"What would dad have said if he found out what you've done"

"Did you kill Richard Mills and Bobby Jacobs" Gerry wanted the know the whole truth, having seen the case be reopened and closed so many times.

"I killed them.. they knew too much.... I knew they would only end up grassing on my crimes"

"Why?"

He didn't give an answer, only choosing to laugh in his brother and Gerry's faces as he was lead away to the police car outside.

"Hunt where is he?" Gerry jumped with realising that the DCI had disappeared, had he been injured?

Looking and scanning right around the room, but as he walked by the stairs, pivoting around he saw him lying flat out on the floor, like he'd had the life drained out of him.

"Gene...Gene talk to me" tapping both hands on each cheek.

"He's gonna be alright isn't he?" Frank kneeled down asking his colleague. Gerry checked for a pulse, luckily he still had some fight left within him.

"Yeah still breathing... gotta admit Frank this guy has got a lot of undeniable strength and power within his blood. and I think Alex has regnitied that in him... Charlie's gone to call an ambulance.. right in the meantime we'll look for her.. you take the second floor and I'll take the third floor upstairs"

"Gotta yer"

* * *

"DI Drake.. DI Drake" Gerry repeatedly shouted, having no look in finding the female detective, he heard the sound of a boot tapping, banging against one of the doors but was unsure about which room the noise was coming from.

"I'm in here" a voice screamed out loud and clear, he had inkling as to which room the sound was coming from, the far room at the end of the long corridor.

Kicking the door in, he found her tied up against a wooden chair, untying her, she hugged him for rescuing her.

However she confused the situation, as Gerry leaned closer to see that she had scratches on her forehead, she pulled him closer without thinking and kissed him.

He pulled away from the kiss immediately, shocked and surprised at what she did,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

"I understand.. that your emotions are running high" They both agreed that they wouldn't speak of that moment ever again.

After the ambulance had arrived outside, Alex insisted on going to the hospital, choosing to stay by Gene's side as the dooes closed. He started staring, looking wide awake to see Alex smiling down at him.

"Bols I'm bloody glad to see you"

"Me too... Have told you to stop trying to be the next Clint Eastwood"

"I can't help liking Western Films"

"Oh here we go another boring conversation about what films you like" she folded her arms, impersonating Gene's voice.

"Oi stop trying to impersonate me Bols.. you know I'll only throw on a brown wig and take your voice off next"

"Hmm I look forward to the day... Chris will think we've morphed into each other"

They both laughed feeling at more ease around one another, the paramedic could even see the real closeness between the two detectives.

Heading back to their own station, Gerry entered the main offices to a rapture of huge cheers and clapping.

"Blimey I never expected this... " he laughed and looked amused at his popularity amonsgt everyone else, Don would be proud at least it would ease the tension and friction between the two of them.

**Fin**


End file.
